


The silver haired temptress and the brown eyed angel

by MangaBitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fem Kakashi, Female Iruka, Female Kakashi hatake, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Pervert Hatake Kakashi, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Sneaking Around, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Izumi Umino always saw herself as an average woman with a kind heart; never to be noticed by anyone and continue spending her days alone. That is until Koyuki Hatake the legendary Jounin starts to hang around her; she starts to feel happier. But why does Koyuki keep hanging around her when she could have anyone?





	1. Welcome home Izumi-sensei

**Author's Note:**

> (Image is supposed to be fem kakashi)

Izumi wondered back to her house quietly; it had been another long day of paperwork at the academy. She couldn't wait to get home and relax with dinner and a hot bath. To just relax and enjoy her free time before she had to get up again in the morning and do it all again.

While she didn't do as much physical work as the other Shinobi and only went on low class missions; her job was no less stressful and caused her a lot of problems. Lacking in blood and action yes; but still a very important and demanding job.

She still had to deal with troublesome students, endless paperwork, mental stress, lower pay and lower ranking respect. The life of a Chunin was far from easy and not exactly glamorous.

While she did believe the children to be the heart of the village and the next generation of Ninja who would protect Konoha; it didn't exactly mean the easy life. Most of her students were 11-12 and about to hit puberty which was a very stressful time.

She had to teach many children the basic lessons of becoming a Ninja while ranking them based on intellect. On top of that she had to take extra classes for the female students and teach them about the joys of puberty and other such things.

The likes of Jiraiya would be teaching the boys of puberty (god she cringed the idea) but they would be learning an essential fact. She only hoped he didn't plant any seeds into their heads or it would not end well.

On top of that she was raising a young child who was also the inadvertent cause of her parent's deaths didn't help either. She had many emotional and psychological pressures placed upon her that took a toll on her body. Having to deal with old scars and new ones that caused her pain.

Eventually she reached her house and unlocked the door quietly welcomed by a gentle warmth. She then removed her shoes and closed the door behind her making sure not to disturb the neighbours.

As she walked through the hallway to her bathroom she noticed her sitting room light was on. She then stiffened and prepared to grab a kunai to defend herself from danger. She had locked all the doors and the lights had been turned off when she left; so there was no way she could have done so.

She sneaked towards the living room quietly gripping her kunai behind her back. She made sure to make as little or no noise as possible for the intruder. She then slid open the door quietly her hand still gripping her weapon. Her brown eyes sharp and prepared to face whatever enemy was in her home.

"Welcome home Izumi sensei!" a playful female voice said in a friendly manner. Upon hearing the voice Izumi just about collapsed from shock. Every time she still found herself having a minute heart attack upon hearing that voice.

She really should be used to Kakashi making herself at home by now; I mean it had become a habit of hers. But as always she found herself surprised at how she always met the silver haired woman sitting in her house uninvited.

"Koyuki sensei! What have I told you about sneaking into my house?!" Izumi yelled loudly in frustration. She could have hurt her seriously if she hadn't spoken out like that. Koyuki Hatake; aged 27 was a high ranking Jounin of Konoha. She was one of the most desired women in their village but was happily single but did have one or two one night stands when she felt the need.

She had piercing black eyes the colour of parchment ink, However, her hidden eye was now red with the Sharingan in her right eye. Though she didn't know much about how she had gotten it; she knew it had been passed onto her by a close friend of hers.

To prevent herself from using it against others by accident she kept it covered with her bangs. In order to keep her identity hidden she also wore a mask over her face that reached under her eyes. She had chest length silver wavyish spiky hair with a widow's peak and a long bang in front of her right eye. She was a fairly tall woman reaching 5'9 in height but having a very well built body.

Koyuki was a known pervert often reading the erotica novels (in front of kids no less too); however, tended to read lesbian novels as they were targeted towards her sexuality. It was fair to say when she was at work quite a few male teachers would try and peek or would look uncomfortable.

Yes, the most skilled ninja in their village was not openly perverted but also a raging lesbian. Which meant all of her one night stands had been with women who were left far from disappointed indeed.

Lately she had set her sights on the tanned and somewhat introverted academy teacher Izumi Umino. However, the latter had no idea of what Koyuki saw in her whatsoever. She could get any woman she wanted yet she somehow kept coming back to her.

Compared to the slender-ish built and silver tongued Hatake woman; Iruka was a rather curvy woman and a very awkward human being. She wasn't a natural charmer at all. She didn't radiate sex appeal like the latter and was ignored by just about every guy in Konoha; hell not even their female Hokage paid attention to her.

Koyuki smiled warmly closing her eyes "I got lonely so I came to see you" she said playfully. She thought it might be a nice surprise to welcome Izumi after a long day of work. She knew how hard the latter worked at the academy and wanted to check up on her.

Her house always felt so warm and welcoming; the smell of a home cooked meal and love surrounded the house. It wasn't cold or empty; filled with sadness like her family home.

Izumi blushed; Koyuki was far from unpopular so why didn't she go hang out with one of her colleagues? They would appreciate her company a lot more, wouldn't they?

It's not like Koyuki didn't have any friends and there were a lot of girls who would kill to have a date with her. So why did she keep coming back? "I doubt my small home is as welcoming as a bar" she muttered awkwardly. Unlike the likes of Koyuki she wasn't a highly ranked or paid individual.

Koyuki shook her head gently "Maa; Izumi-Sensei's home is very warm and welcoming" she explained kindly. It made her feel happy inside; she could happily sit and gaze at Izumi for hours. She was the small ray of light in her life compared to the one she had lived up until this point. She brought a light back into her life that she had long since was gone; making her life a little bit brighter.

Izumi sighed heavily; it seemed she would be entertaining the silver haired shinobi for the evening. Oh well, at least it would be less boring tonight. "I was about to take a bath and make dinner; I hope you don't mind waiting" Izumi explained.

It's not like she had expected to have guests tonight anyway. So she would have to wait; I mean she had originally intended to have the evening to herself and simply have an easy one before going to bed.

Koyuki's eyes lit up at the idea of Izumi naked in a bath; her tanned skin flushed from the heat and her dark brown locks flowing freely. God her face heated at the erotic image in her head. However as per usual her expression remained completely casual apart from the subtle blush adorning her face. She had become very good at hiding dirty thoughts by acting completely normal.

"Maa; go right ahead Izumi-sensei. I'll be here waiting" she replied politely. She could just spend the time waiting by imagining a naked Izumi sensei in the bath. Though one day she would like to see it in person.

Izumi simply sighed in content and made her way to the bathtub in order to enjoy her evening. However, while she worried Koyuki may spy on her; she had faith she would respect her privacy.

" _She may be gay; but she is not deprived that much I do know"_ she told herself sternly. She had faith that Koyuki would not do such a thing when she was supposed to be a guest. If she did Koyuki would never be allowed in Izumi's home again; she would be welcomed with a hateful glare. For all Koyuki could sneak in Iruka would make sure she left and be frank about her opinion.

She then grabbed her towel from a sliding cupboard and headed towards her bedroom to get some comfier clothes to sit in after her bath. She didn't plan in sitting in her work clothes anymore.

However, she hoped that Koyuki-sensei liked curry; being a Chunin she couldn't exactly afford Ramen or take out every day like a Jounin. She had to make do with eating in quite a lot.

However, because of this she had become quite good at home cooking. Making affordable but delicious meals in order to look after herself on her budget. But eating with someone else was less lonely; it reminded her of happier days when she used to cook for Naruto.

Then he grew up and became a little troublemaker; however what he did wasn't too different from how she acted at his age. Though his antics were a little bit more eccentric than the harmless pranks she pulled.

Usually nowadays she spent her time alone; rarely talking to other teachers, grading paperwork, teaching students etc. She had a very poor social life due to being introverted.

However, being able to spend time with one of the infamous Jounin's of her village; a somewhat odd, perverted but kind human beings didn't seem too bad. She had found herself enjoying the company of the Hatake woman as of late. Even though her odd quirks did annoy her.


	2. enjoying the view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koyuki admires Izumi's body and the latter gets annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even as a woman, Kakashi is a pervert

Izumi sighed pleasantly as she exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. It felt so good to be clean and let her hair down from its ponytail all day. A bath really did feel the best after a long day of hard work and good efforts. Really working made a bath at the end of the day feel more rewarding and deserving.

She had spent the entirety of her day sitting at a desk doing paperwork. It was fair to say her back was rather stiff and she was mentally exhausted, I mean after a while it all looked the same. Though the work she did was rewarding for herself and her students, it was indeed tedious.

She had since changed out of her ninja attire and her hair was undone from its ponytail. Instead it was flowing around her face in gentle black waves still damp from the bath. She had since changed into a black tank top and some khaki trousers. Finding them to be very comfortable indeed, she never had been much of a girly girl in the day.

Now and again she would wear kimonos for festivals and such, but she would never really wear skirts or such. Preferring jeans or comfy clothes, though many of her colleagues would complain about it. Saying how she should show off her figure more and embrace her femininity, but the idea made Izumi cringe.

"Koyuki-sensai. The bath is free if you want to use it" Izumi called loudly. Since she was staying the night she may as well be hospitable towards her guest. I mean it would be rude otherwise. However, she would be sleeping on a mattress upon the floor. She had no intention of allowing Koyuki sensei to share a bed with her. She knew the track record she had of sleeping with women.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. Would you mind if I waited till after dinner?" Koyuki called back. She was rather hungry from her training Naruko and the others. She had found eating after a hot bath always put off her appetite. Too much heat exhausted her and all she wanted to do after was relax with a book or sleep.

For now she would read her book and after she could relax with her food. Once done she could simply soak in the hot water without a care in the world. Though she would have to make sure she didn't fall asleep in the bathtub. She had learned the hard way once that it was never a good idea and was not good for the body.

Iruka hummed suspiciously but agreed. She found it odd how anyone could bathe after dinner, but that was just her. Did the heat and feeling of a full belly not put her to sleep? Even as a child she would bathe after finishing her training and would go ask her parents if food was ready, however not everyone thought the same.

Well, she would just have to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't fall asleep. If Koyuki fell asleep in the tub she would only develop a head cold. If such a thing happened it would be troublesome. That would mean she would be stuck with Koyuki-sensei until she got better. God knows what kind of perverted antics Koyuki-sensei would think up to if she was alone with her.

She had no intention of allowing Koyuki to vent her perverted desires onto her. She was not a toy for her amusement, she was human and she had her limits. She would hope that Koyuki would respect that and not take advantage of her hospitality, or there would be consequences for her actions indeed.

She then entered the living room where Koyuki was reading one her lesbian novels. She herself was not one to partake in such literature but would not force her to put it away. However, she did not agree with Koyuki reading it in front of children. They were far too young to understand the meaning behind adult relationships after all.

But that didn't stop her, saying that if they were capable of killing than same sex adult relationships were not a problem. She even hinted at how the likes of Naruko may even dabble in it someday. When Naruko had asked her what she meant, Izumi had of course changed the subject and told her to forget about it.

She then walked into the sitting room towards the kitchen. She could do with a cold beverage after spending so much time in a hot bath for such a long time. A chocolate milk after a bath sounded great. Yes, even as an adult she still had a sweet tooth, I mean she was still young at heart after all.

Though it did help ease her sore muscles and joints, the heat did wear her out just a little. She remembered making Naruko take baths before bed to wear her out as a child. When she herself left the bath she would find the blonde girl sleeping on a futon, her hair flowing behind her like golden waves.

Since when had the little girl become an energetic young lady with a big heart? She didn't know, but he had grown up way too fast for her. If only time would slow down a little. Now she was in school and training to become a ninja, quickly making friends and earning admirers along the way as she honed in her skills.

She stretched casually as she walked over to the fridge and sighed in a slightly sexy manner. However, she didn't notice Koyuki peering over from her book to check out Iruka slyly. Though the fantasies in her head were nice, who could resist to admire the real thing in front of you.

Izumi had such nice legs, thicker than her own but still very shapely and toned from her training. Her ass was nice and plump, yet somehow toned and full, big enough to grip in her hands. But those breasts of hers, Koyuki could not look away. She herself at at least a healthy 32 D size chest which was average sized for a woman her age and she was content with them.

But Izumi had breasts that would make half the village ogle in awe. Even the likes of Jiraiya could appreciate the breasts on Izumi, but would never dare touch her. He knew if he did, he would answer to her. Koyuki had her eyes on Izumi for a while and would not allow anyone to have them for themselves.

Izumi had a nice curvy waist that gave her an hourglass figure. Her breasts were a 36 DD compared to the likes of Koyuki (her argument being puberty had hit early). Her full ample bosom would feed her children very well one day (if she wanted any). Her big dark eyes and soft wavy-ish dark brown hair, now damp from her bath.

Though Izumi would never accept it, she was indeed a beautiful woman in the eyes of the people around her. The fact that she couldn't see how amazing she was in the eyes of others hurt Koyuki. But then again, sometimes it took someone else to see the amazing qualities in you, that you yourself could not.

Izumi grabbed the milk from the fridge casually and turned to see Koyuki peering at her from the corner of her eye. Her eyes glazed over with perversion which only pissed her off. Why Koyuki had to constantly have her mind in the gutter she did not know. While she was not exactly a prude, she didn't like overly perverted individuals who thought of little else.

"Koyuki-Sensei. If you would be so kind would you keep your adult thought inside your head" she replied dryly. If she really wanted a female for company why did she not just go out to a bar? There were many women in the village who would be more than willing to spend the night with her if she so desired it.

She herself would rather prefer a meaningful and stable relationship with someone that the hook-ups Koyuki-sensei did. If she tried they would seem meaningless and leave her feeling unsatisfied emotionally. To have the likes of the respected and perverted Koyuki Hatake leering at her like a dirty old man felt very creepy indeed. Like she was naked and the latter could see right through her.

Koyuki blushed shyly and laughed nervously. Yet again she had been caught by Izumi when checking her out. Though she was many things, Izumi was by no means an idiot. But she couldn't help herself, Izumi had an amazing body and she would give anything to run her hands all over it. To taste her, tease her and send her wave after wave of pleasure.

She could only imagine the cute face that Izumi would make during sex. The woman always acted so serious and thoughtful at work, that seeing her in the midst of passion would be quite the change. For her expression to crack and show a different side of herself while woven between the sheets in the arms of a lover.

She had no idea if Izumi was even into women, she never seemed to show any interest in relationships at all. Solely concentrating on her work and students, having no time for dating. Not that she wasn't popular, but she tended to be quite dense to understand when someone was into her. Because of that, most confessions she received went under the rug.

Her own interest being to care for Naruko, making sure she grew up into a healthy and happy young woman. To see that her dreams of becoming Hokage became a reality. Pushing Naruko to become a fine young woman her parents would have been proud of. To see that their sacrifice had not been in vain. That was why she pressured Naruko to attend class.

To stop causing mischief and act like the proper young lady she knew Naruko could be. Her parents would want her to act accordingly, not to prank people like she did. But no matter what she said or did, Naruko didn't listen to her and still continued to act recklessly and do of her own accord.

However, that seemed to bother Koyuki quite a bit. Being in touch with your sexuality was part of being a woman, hell it was part of being a human being. Even if it was casual sex or masturbation, it was still healthy. You had to get your outlets somehow, I mean it was also healthy for you mentally and helped with stress relief.

She then gazed at the tanned, dark haired woman before her. She would claim Izumi-sensei, make her taste the pleasures of being with a woman. So, she would be able to show her love, and make sure she never forgot her touch. Make it so Izumi would never forget her body, their breaths, the sensation. So, she would think of nothing but her, even when they were apart. That way she would know she belonged to her.


End file.
